1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to semiconductor light emitting devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes and are commonly used as light sources due to various advantages thereof such as low power consumption, high levels of luminance, compactness, and the like. In particular, after the development of nitride light emitting devices, the utilization thereof has been greatly expanded and nitride light emitting devices are employed as light sources in backlight units used for displays, general illumination devices, electric systems, and the like. Thus, in order to enhance light output (or optical power) and efficiency in a mounting scheme, light emitting devices having various electrode structures have been developed. In particular, research into improvements in the reliability of light emitting devices and the stability of electrode structures, as well as the enhancement of light output, is in progress.